Making Out
by The-madness-linked-to-a-hat84
Summary: [Making out is a term of American origin, dating back to at least 1949, and is used variously to refer to kissing, petting and necking, but may also refer to non-penetrative sex acts such as heavy petting. Snogging is a term with roughly the same meaning in British English and related varieties of English.]


" _Come 'ere_!"

Lips clashed within a mess of teeth and arrogance, fuelling the already intense emotions left lingering between the pair. The door in which Summers found himself pulled through, closed with a gentle click confining him within a heavy darkness and the sensation of a heated body firmly thrusting up against him, forcing his back against the cluttered shelving. Relying upon his heightened senses, the out of touch maths tutor mentally mapped out a clearer image of how the men's cramped predicament appeared in order to gather his bearings.

The recent events throughout the school had left both students and teachers reeling, it was difficult for all losing one of their own, particularly for one Scott Summers who had become a recluse following the loss of his fiancée Jean Grey. He had promptly shut himself off from his teachings and spent a badly distributed and destructive amount of time, training within the danger room becoming obsessed with sharpening and perfecting his skills.

Emotions understandably built up from the tragedy, triggering some questionable developments to arise to between certain X-men to which they have since tried to hide.

It had only been a short while back since the pair had been seen arguing, something about Logan's blatant disregard for taking off with Scott's motorcycle during another of his ventures away from the mansion or more believably his responsibilities. Only now the tension between them had taken a one eighty turn as tantalising touches and teasing fingertips fought to seek out heated flesh under restrictive clothing.

An animalistic growl emitted around the compact room. " _Nice act you pulled off back there…I almost believed that you were actually pissed with me._ "

" _I was – am_."

" _Still?_ " Sinking his teeth into the crook of the younger man's neck, Logan momentarily basked in the feeling of the other squirming at his touch, catching the intent chorus of whispered moans and dubious resistance. The growing anticipation, intensified as the tip of the wolverines tongue traced a path up from the abused skin, taunting the dip behind the team leaders ear, his hand skilfully moved lower cupping the covered turgid length. " _Because Slim, that ain't no board marker greeting me._ "

Acting upon impulse Scott strengthened his stance, widening his legs as his hips raised forcing himself deeper into the others invading palm. " _Logan, please, we're gonna ahh! – If we... Nggh_ "

" _Quit your yapping, no one knows we're here..._ " The warmth of his breath mixed with the calmness in his words served seemed as a reminder to the effect he held over the other, feeling the semi-erect member twitch excitedly within his lose grasp.

Wrapping his arms around hulking shoulders, Scott clumsily pulled the older man closer landing eager kisses into the untamed mutton chops in search of the lips he still considered a forbidden desire. His fingers urgently racked through the equally feral hair, tightening as an unexpected hand reached back to part and grope his ass cheeks. " _Lo_ -" thrusting within an unrehearsed rhythm the young leader felt his partner's arousal pressing against his own and the fingers acting as a cradle. Hot messy kisses made way for a further battle of dominance, tongues twisting exploring the moist confines as fingers continued to taunt and tantalise heated flesh spurring further moans of encouragement.

The sudden sound of a throat being cleared was enough to freeze the pair's motions and prompting them to raise their hands innocently hardly daring to look at the unexpected arrival wearing a light fitting aura. Logan winced fully aware of who was behind him and what odour would be insulting his senses. " _Hank … this is probably as bad as it looks._ "


End file.
